User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Please read my userpage first! :) 2. |Don't accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Users; if you did anything wrong and I'm gonna block you, I'll tell you the reason on you TALK PAGE FIRST, I assure you 4. (most important!) DO NOT COPY MY STYLE!!!!!!!! 5. If you want anything that is my style (example: quotes, floaty thing), ASK MY ON MY TALK PAGE FIRST. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} -----------------------END QUOTES----------------------- --> action=purge}} Refresh for another quote Please read this first! :Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to new users and other admins! Thanks and see you later!}} ALGERIA - SOUTH KOREA STARTING NOW!!!! WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO??? my country or oppa's country??? im confiuuuzed ~ --DearStupid (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) World Cup thingy, lol' Do you know the Roommate cast watches it (so Chanyeol as well), my country scored 4 against 2 for South Korea (i was like, what to choose my country or oppa's country? xD) --DearStupid (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Leaving message If you go to my userpage, and it has your username, then the code should be working correctly. HammerOfThor 11:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry!!! I wasn't able to use my laptop lately (my sister went into labor (at like six-seven months of pregnancy)), well it was a busy week (and i'm still scared and basically traumatized :P) Don't talk to me about Indonesian fanfics. I hate you with a burning hate guys, you troll too much (Perfect poster, perfect pairing, perfect plot, summary in English > fanfiction in Indonesian) do you understand? xD Did you like just mention Vocaloid? Can I just like kidnap you x)? (I recently got the new Photoshop CS6, I'm going to start right now ;D) --DearStupid (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Nah, sadly no, I tried to download one but it was so heavy, and I didn't have enough memory on my laptop. (i cant upload the logos I made, wae? o_O). As for the facebook page, it's as you like, we can make it now but I don't think we'll be able to manage it since we're still editing the wiki x) ~ DearStupid (talk) 15:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC) You're gonna laugh, but I couldn't login in lately cause I forgot my password, okay, don't laugh, don't laugh x) I think we should use the members' powers/symbols, I'm going to upload them! (Ramadan is hard in France, I'm not used seeing people eat during this period lol, feels weird cause in Algeria everybody does Ramadan. How's yours? :3) --DearStupid (talk) 23:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Done! The files with ''-related.png'' are for the icons, and symbol.png are for the members' infoboxes. Now I have to find Luhan's icon and the autographs of EXO-M (my laptop's a mess, I forgot where I put them ~). I think you're right, but instead of changing all the members' colours, should we just give all the EXO-K members the same colour and EXO-M another one? Dunno. What do you think about it? --DearStupid (talk) 23:58, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Soooorrrryyyy (naega naega ~). I'm out of Paris, visiting family in Lyon and I hate visiting family (come and save me, jebal). I had to go in a rush so I couldn't tell you, and I don't have internet here (so come and save me, I'm not kidding x)). I'll try using my phone ~!! DearStupid (talk) 21:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OMG IT WAS HORRIBLE!! THERE WAS MY AUNTS AND MY COUSINS AND IT... AND I HATE MY LIFE!!! (my family is impossible ~) But you knew it was me anyway right? x) Sorry ~ I'm still can't upload them, I think the files might be damaged I'm going to create new ones. Anyway, on the main page, are you trying to add SMGLOBAL's Twitter?? It doesn't work, I can fix it if you want? DearStupid (talk) 14:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) It's this page: MediaWiki:TwitterWidget, I have temporarily added SMTOWNGLOBAL's twitter to see if it works correctly, and it appears on the main page for me. What about you? Do you want to add the Wiki's facebook page or EXO's? Use this: You mean the Heart-shaped Favicon? Nothing, it still shows up in my browser ~ My email is savemefrombrokentime@gmail.com (it's from that song from SunnyHill :3) --DearStupid (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH DID YOU HEAR KRIS' SOLO SONG??? DID YOU HEAR THAT??? OMG, HE WASNT KIDDING WHEN HE SAID HE WAS A MAIN VOCALIST XD??? WU YIFAN STOP KILLING THE FANGIRLS DearStupid (talk) 19:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Go see Chanyeol's wikipedia page before they correct it! OMG I can't xD '' Park Chanyeol is marrried now to Princess'' - Das me... --DearStupid (talk) Some weirdo thought she was married to Channie and added that line on his wikipedia page x) (done with this fandom x)) Kim Jongdae is gonna be the death of me, I just can't. Imagine if Kyungsoo releases a song for the drama as well? (stop killin the fangirls i told you ~) --DearStupid (talk)